


Hush

by CaptainTarthister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Jaime and Brienne have to be quiet.





	Hush

“Jaime, we shouldn’t---” Brienne tried to whisper before his warm, very determined and sinfully sexy mouth closed over her, quieting her. In spite of her misgivings, she kissed him back, fingers spearing through his wonderfully thick golden hair, drawing him close to her body. She barely felt how the books and the shelves dug against her spine and the back of her thighs with his muscles pressed against her.

“Just be quiet, wench,” he whispered back, grinning at her before resuming their kiss, kissing her deeply this time. She had to laugh and his palm quickly wrapped around her lips. He shook his head, mirth and desire lighting up his emerald eyes. “Do you want us to get caught?”

She shook her head slowly. “Good,” he said and took her lips again.

“I—” she gasped, arching against him as his hands cupped her breasts through her sweater before scooping up her hips. The action raised her skirt. Her eyes flew open as his cock nudged at the moistening juncture between her thighs. “Gods. Jaime. We’re ten minutes—”

“I can’t wait,” he groaned, squeezing her breasts while sucking on her throat. She sighed and clung to his shoulders. A long leg began to inch up his hip.

He mashed his mouth against hers, cutting off her shocked whimper as her mini-skirt fell on the floor. Her nails dug in the cloth of his sweater, her cunt rubbed against his cock still inside his pants. Kissing Jaime was never going to be wrong. Having his hands on her ass was right. The same went for his cock rocking against her cunt, tragically still protected by the flimsy cotton of her panties. It was the rightest feeling in the world. But they were in the library! The public library! They might get arrested. She was going to lose her borrowing privileges!

Yet she just moaned his name softly as he pushed her sweater down the floor next. He smiled, whispered that her eyes were sapphire oceans as he unbuttoned her blouse. She blushed at the lust in his gaze as it fell on her small breasts. He lowered his head, taking a fat nipple in his mouth. _“Jaime,”_ she hissed before her own hand flew to her lips to muffle the rough sound of her pleasure.

Seven hells. She’d read about people getting it on in libraries. Never in a million things did she imagine she’d join that club. Jaime seemed determined to sign her up in every club involving fucking in different public places. At least when he fingered her in the cinema, it was dark and almost empty, except for the three nuns several rows ahead of them. Or when he dragged her to an alley and raised her skirt to bury his tongue in her cunt. Much as she disapproved, once he started kissing her, she could never refuse. Her thought processes went haywire when in the room with him.

She should have known that since the first time they dated. No way was she forgetting that. Kissing on the first date often made her uncomfortable but she had no trouble letting his tongue in her mouth during the cab ride home. Nor his fingers in her cunt as they stood in front of her door, in the hallway where anyone could catch them.

Now it’s two years later and she still didn’t have a problem with Jaime groping her in public. At least he had enough sense to keep his hands to himself when dining with his horrid father, Tywin Lannister, or her humorless dad, Selwyn. But once the meal was over, neither could wait to paw at each other.

Brienne sighed deeply, closing her eyes as she held his head to her breast. A ray of the afternoon sun fell on the sapphire ring on her finger. She opened her eyes, entranced by the play of light for a moment before turning back to Jaime. He went on to suckle from her other breast, pushing her panties to her feet as he did.

All her worries about being practically naked in the Westeros Public Library fled when he turned the full force of his beautiful emeralds on her and whispered, “I missed you.”

He straightened up again, kissing her. She gasped against his tongue as his fingers tangled in the moist curls of her pussy before caressing her clit. As she trembled, he declared, “I love you, Brienne.”

Gods. She was a helpless, head-over-heels-in-love idiot. Her smile proved it.

She couldn’t help but smile, her cheeks turning a deeper pink. They moved in together three months ago. The apartment was a mess and they were still negotiating whose junk was nicer and worth keeping around longer rather than being tossed in the trash or storage. They were hardly blips to the gift of waking up next to Jaime, watching him sleep peacefully next to her. Her heart beat faster as the hands of the clock advanced toward his arrival. After a day of writing another chapter in her next medieval romance opus, she happily left that world to be swept up in Jaime’s arms.

“You’re going to be late at court,” she whispered. He just grinned at her and began to get down on her knees. Realizing what he was going to do, she shook her head, panicking again. “Jaime. _We shouldn’t_.”

“Ssshh,” he told her, sniffing her pussy. She blushed heavily, listening to her pubic hairs brushing against his jaw. Then his tongue was in her.

_Jaime was going down on her in the public library!_

It was one thing to take her against the wall of that teeny bathroom in the airplane. At least the passengers only knew what they did after the deed. Plus, there were walls to do the deed in. But this! They were out in the open! Yet it wasn’t refusal that fell from her lips but his name. Whimpers of his name, matched with the cords of her throat straining and standing out as she fought off her cries. Jaime chuckled, giving her a brief respite from his merciless tongue before devouring her soaked cunt once more.

“Jaime,” she gasped, finally managing to grasp on some sense. “Court. You’ll be late.” The library was on the way to the courthouse.

“I won’t,” he assured her, spreading her labia open and flaying her clit with his tongue. Her legs began to melt. As he lapped up the honey pouring out of her, he began guiding her towards the floor.

She gasped, “The table. Jaime, fuck me on the table. You’ll mess up your suit!”

He froze. “Right.”

And then promptly tossed her on the table. She shrieked as one of the heavy volumes she was consulting skidded towards the edge. Jaime put it on the chair, smiled at her in relief and reached for his belt.

She held her breath as his cock appeared, thrusting hard and toward her from the golden curls. A whimper escaped her for she really wanted to lick him and have him come in her mouth. Tonight. She vowed to herself that his pants wouldn’t make it past the door. A fiery blush exploded from her cheeks and Jaime grinned at her curiously.

“What naughty thought do you have now, wench?” He asked, pulling her hips toward the edge of the table. She wrapped her legs around him.

“Stop calling me that,” she whispered, burying her face against his neck as he guided his cock inside her. Her cheeks burned at the loud, wet sound of their joining. “Oh gods, we’re going to get caught.”

“No. We won’t,” Jaime rasped, urging her to raise her chin so he could kiss her. She threw her arms around him, kissing him back feverishly as they fucked. _Oh._ She squirmed, startled still at his size. She pulled him down on top of her until her back touched the table. The position had her dropping her legs from around him. Her legs spread wide open, his cock slipped deeper inside. _Oh_. She was sweating trying to get him deeper inside. The man was unbelievably huge.

She panted against his lips, her eyes half-closed as he nibbled on her lips and gasped. He urged her to squeeze him and she did, drawing a rough groan from him and making his eyeballs rolling to the back of his head. She grazed her teeth against his jaw, loving how he shuddered and got harder inside her. Dear gods. The man was going to wreck her cunt and she was going to thank him for the rest of her life. She begged him to fuck her harder, faster and he grinned at her.

“That’s my wench. _Yes_. Fucking _yes_.” He grunted, slamming into her. Now it was her eyeballs that rolled to the back of her head.

His fingers flicked at her stiff, swollen clit and she felt herself thrown into space. As stars exploded around her, he sought her lips, kissing her hungrily, wetly, coaxing her lips open and wanting her tongue. She moaned, tightening mercilessly around him, greedy for every drop of him inside her. At last he hissed her name, slamming her back down on the table and fucking her like the conquering lion that he was. She begged for more, faster, wept how complete she felt with his cock inside her. He looked in her eyes and she managed to grin, clamping around his cock suddenly and making him gasp and jerk against her a final time before collapsing in her arms.

They lay there, breathing softly, trembling against each other. She kissed his sweaty forehead. He sighed her name and mumbled he would much rather stay inside her than defend another pompous corporate client.

“I know, my love,” she said, her sapphire eyes soft as they looked at him. “I know.”

He pretended to pout. “It’s your fault. You’re fucking irresistible.”

She had to smother a laugh. As Jaime continued to look disgruntled, she put her lips next to his ear.

“Just think. Once you’re finished in court, you can go home. And. . .”

“And. . .?” He asked, sounding expectant and suggestive.

She turned pink and he grinned. “We can continue what we just did. Without having to be quiet.”

He chuckled. “I do live for you screaming nothing but my name when I’m fucking you.”

“Gods. You really have to say that.”

He kissed her. She giggled softly.

He helped her off the table, his gaze searing as they regarded the pink marks of his kisses on her breasts and the gleaming patch between her inner thighs. She blushed, shot him a warning look and grabbed her sweater. She buttoned up her blouse and put the sweater back on. Jaime handed her the mini-skirt.

“My panties.” Her eyes were wild when she couldn’t find them anywhere.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jaime said, showing her the white cotton bit and shoving it in his briefcase. As her jaw hit the floor, he gave her an innocent smile that should never be trusted.

“Don’t stay out too long, wench. I heard it’s gonna be a cold night and you’re missing a vital piece of clothing.”

“I don’t believe you,” she grunted as he kissed her quickly on the lips.

“Yeah. You still want to marry me, anyway.” He caressed her flushed cheek.

“Oh, I don’t know. . .” she said, shrugging and pretending indifference.

“Wench,” he teased her.

“Okay, Jaime. That might work in the medieval period but not in the now. Call me wench again and---and---” Her speech began to falter as she once again found herself in his arms and kissed senseless.

“And what?” He asked, kissing her softly on the lips. “And what, wench?”

She shook her head and grabbed his jaw. “Marry you.”  


****

Jaime made it to court just in time. Brienne yanked him inside the apartment as soon as she heard him come up, cutting off his startled yelp with a kiss. They continued where they left off, with her screaming his name with abandon. 

The neighbors called the cops. 

 


End file.
